


The story of the most wanted & worst sex ever. Part 1:

by luxquintessence



Category: Lux & Mr. Q
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 08:12:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxquintessence/pseuds/luxquintessence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story of love, sleep deprivation, sexual disfunction & protein adhesion</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Dolorous Monday Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I was going to eventually write this up, but baroqueangel asked so nicely for it to be told so I'm making the effort to wrote and post it sooner rather than later. Believe it or not, this part is quite safe for work! Well, unless you are not permitted to read any personal things at work...

  
Once upon a time there was a girl who was in love with a boy.  
  
They had a synergy that many people called unhealthy, or codependant. They laughed at those people because they knew that they were merely two intertwined parts of a larger more complicated machine: As the decades passed each changed and showed wear in a complementary way and therefore still fit together. They knew that was a rare occurrence and one that might not last--- so they cherished each and every day that it did.  
  
 _Okay, enough with the metaphor-- back to the parable._  
  
One Monday afternoon something very bad happened. The girl was close to home and the boy was not. There was a river in the way, and the lines of communication and transport where cut off. Each person longed to know that the other was safe, but since they could not, each tried to help with the crisis as best they could. The girl spent time talking and comforting the students and faculty around her. The boy... well the boy stayed up the entire night helping some colleagues, seeing the tragedy with his own eyes.  
  
Late that night, the boy was able to contact the girl and tell her that he was safe.The sun rose, and some of the darkness lifted over Boston.


	2. A Lugubrious Tuesday Morning

A few weeks earlier, the aforementioned couple saved their pennies to buy a new marital bed. Their current was a castoff and it caused the girl excruciating pain when she slept. They waited with excited anticipation for it to be delivered.  
  
Once the the boy and girl were able to determine that each was safe and sound, they arranged to meet and have breakfast together. This meal was a decadent and unorthodox treat-- but the were so happy to see one another that celebration was in order.  
  
They were exhausted but overjoyed to see one another. While they broke their fast, the girl mentioned to the boy that their long-hoped for bed was delivered the previous day prior to the frightening events. They mutually decided that after breakfast they should go straight home and reaffirm life, love, and their feelings for one another.  
  
And so they did.  
  
However.....  
  
  
.....neither of them had slept in more than a day and both of them had spent the night filled with fear.  
  
The girl noticed that when she closed her eyes to kiss her beloved, her mind started to drift into sleep. So as not to ruin the event, she kept her bleary sleep-deprived eyes open. She noticed that the boy seemed to be acting a bit strange as well, but shoved those thoughts aside to focus on the *ahem*  task-at-hand.  
  
As so things progressed along. Since they knew each other's bodies better than their own, very little was spoken. That is, until shortly after their bodies commingled.  
  
  
 _"So it it appears that I have gone soft"_ he said, with embarrassment and regret in his voice.  
  
 _"Yes. I thought I shouldn't mention it"_  
  
"That's good of you. I'm also feeling nauseous and I think the room is spinning"  
  
"I feel a bit like that"  
  
"I guess we have officially become old" he sighed, and withdrew.  
  
They both involuntarily cried out of exhaustion, frustration, and relief that the crisis was past.  
  
As so they fell fast asleep exactly as they were, two kids in love wearing nothing but two wedding rings...  
  
  
  
  
...and a half-used sheath which over next few hours became fused to both the bedlinen AND the boy's pubic hair, only one of which gave a hearty yelp when the offending object was pried away.  
  
  
Epilogue: The lovestruck couple currently thinks that this bed might be cursed and have not tempted fate again. Well, not yet.

 


End file.
